


Nothing can hurt you more than family

by the_scarlet_01



Series: New life of Omega Buck [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Eddie Diaz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Maddie Buckley, Bobby is the voice of reason as usual, Hen is her amazing self, Maddie is very upset, Omega Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sad Buck is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: Buck is enjoying his morning with Eddie and Christopher until Maddie storms in and changes things.Follow up to "Nothing heals the soul more than family"
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1) & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: New life of Omega Buck [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548367
Comments: 41
Kudos: 392





	1. One step forward, two steps back

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the next part will end happier.  
> This will have a second chapter to smooth things over.  
> Unbeta'd

It was a nice quiet morning for the three of them. Until loud knocking interrupted things. Eddie got up to answer it. He checked and immediately tensed up. He knew this was inevitable, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for it. He braced himself and opened the door.

“Hey, Maddie. We were-“ The alpha greeted her. 

“Where is he?” The female beta glared at him. 

“He’s in the living room with Christopher,” Eddie said. 

“You going to let me see him, or are you going to make me push past you?” Maddie asked taking Eddie aback. He stood there, shocked by the venom in her tone. He tried to remember if he’d ever seen the beta so angry. He managed to shake himself and step aside, not saying a word. She entered and made her way to the living room. 

“Maddie? What are you-“ Buck stood up from where he’d been coloring at the table with Christopher. 

“Evan,” Maddie cut him off as she took in her brother’s appearance. He looked shockingly okay. Chimney had told her what had happened, and that her brother had nearly died. She had wanted to rush to him, to take care of him, but he had convinced her that it was best to let his alpha handle it. Maddie could feel tears stinging her eyes. She blinked to try and clear them. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She eventually managed to speak. “Why…Evan, why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Maddie…” Buck said again, he’d meant to call her but everything had happened so fast.

“You went to Bobby and Athena’s, but you couldn’t even call me?” Maddie said, her voice shaking slightly. “Howie calls me and tells me about everything, but he told me to wait. You’d call when you were feeling better.” She looked at her brother’s vibrant blue eyes, the fading dark circles under his eyes. “Glad to see you’re feeling better.” With that, Maddie turned on her heels and brushing past Eddie, towards the door.

“No Maddie, wait!” Buck shouted. The beta felt a hand wrap around her arm. She glared when she realized it was Eddie’s hand. 

“Don’t touch me.” She wrenched her arm out of the alpha’s grip. Angry tears marking her cheeks. 

“Maddie, please, just-“ Eddie held his hands up to show he didn’t mean any harm. 

“Just what, Eddie?” She spat at him. “You going to tell me you’ve both been too busy to call? Too busy playing happy family? Couldn’t take a minute to call your  _ mate’s  _ terrified sister?” Eddie flinched at the way she emphasized the word mate. “Don’t let me stop you. Far be it from me to interrupt.”

“Maddie, please don’t go,” Buck begged. 

“I have been worried about you for weeks. I barely hear from you anymore. You canceled twice on me for dinner. Then Howie calls me and tells me you nearly died, AGAIN!” Maddie’s voice was practically frantic. “Then I find out that my boyfriend has lied to me. My brother has lied to me. I have spent the past 48 hours waiting, just waiting for you to call. I was so upset I ended up staying with Josh. That’s…” Maddie took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. “Happy you finally found your family, Buck. I really am.” She walked out the door. The omega frozen, tears falling. Eddie couldn’t stand the smell of pain and loss. He stormed out after Maddie.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” He shouted at her. “You come to our home, upset my omega, and just leave. Do you really think that was-“ Maddie shoved him when he got near her. 

“Wrong with me?!” Maddie shouted back. “You treated him like garbage. You and the rest of your team. You treat him like scum. You guys got in his head and convinced him he deserved this, didn’t you? I JUST GOT HIM BACK!” The beta was now shaking with anger. “I thought...I thought my brother and I were closer than this.” She wiped angrily at her tears. “I loved him first, you know. I loved him from the moment he was born. I took care of him. I was all he had once he showed signs of being an omega. Leaving him was the most painful thing I’ve ever done. But I needed an education, and then Doug wouldn’t let me got back. I get him back, just to have him push me away, because of you. I sat there and listened to him pining over you. I told him so many times to just talk to you. I almost lost him, because of you. And you didn’t even have the decency to tell me he really was okay. I hope you can find a way to live with yourself. I really do, because my brother deserves to be happy. I honestly think he deserves better than the way you’ve treated him, but he’s a grown-up and apparently doesn’t need me anymore. So try not to let him almost die again, will you?” She left him stunned and headed to her car. Eddie eventually turned back to his front door and froze. Buck was standing there. He could see the omega’s shoulders shaking. The alpha went over and pulled him into his arms.

“How much of that did you hear?” Eddie asked. 

“All of it.” Buck’s voice was filled with pain, just like his scent. “She hates me.”

“Shhh, no.” Eddie held his omega tight. “She hates me. She hates me for letting this happen.”

The rest of the day didn’t get much better. Buck barely spoke. The omega did his best to act like he was okay for Christopher’s sake, but Eddie knew better. Even without their bond, Eddie would know Buck was hurting. The alpha wished he could figure out a way to fix it. He did everything he could to try and comfort his omega. 

Buck was still upset when Eddie pulled his truck into the firehouse parking lot that night. “Are you sure you’re up for a shift?” Eddie asked as he shut off the engine. “I’m sure Bobby wouldn’t hold it against you if you needed another day.”

“I’m fine,” Buck said. 

“Buck…” 

“I’m fine, not great, but I need this, okay?” Buck admitted.

Eddie reaches over and puts a hand on the back of the omega’s neck. His fingers brushing gently across the edge of the bite. “But if it ends up being too much, you’ll tell me, right?”

“I’m sure you’ll know, isn’t that the point of a bond?” 

“It is a benefit,” the alpha smiled. 

“Let’s go,” Buck said, as he got out of the car. 

Buck didn't speak to anyone as they entered the firehouse. He simply made his way to the locker room and changed into his uniform. Eddie did his best to reassure their teammates that he'd fill them in later as he went to change. 

Buck groaned as he dropped down onto one of the couches in the loft. Eddie gave his shoulder a squeeze and headed to the kitchen. 

"How's he doing?" Hen asked as she stepped beside Eddie. 

Eddie glanced back at Buck. "Well, he was doing better."

"Was?" Hen asked as Eddie poured two cups of coffee. 

"Yeah," Eddie sighed. "Maddie dropped by and it did not go well."

"She's mad?" Hen asked.

"Very," Eddie said, mixing sugar and creamer into the coffees.

"It'll get better," Hen gave him a soft smile. "Try not to hold it against her."

"I'll try," Eddie nodded as he picked up both coffees and brought one to Buck. 

The first few hours of the shift passed quietly. They had a few calls but nothing they couldn't handle. But it was obvious to the team something was wrong. Buck was too quiet, too subdued. He seemed to be on autopilot. Bobby was starting to worry. So he pulled Eddie aside. “What happened? He seemed okay when you guys left.”

“That obvious, isn’t it?” The younger alpha groaned as he dragged a hand down his face. “He…he shut himself off.”

“Why?” Bobby asked.

“Maddie,” Eddie answered. “She stopped by earlier. Chim had told us when we were leaving here to call her, but so much was going on and it was so overwhelming…”

“You both forgot.” Bobby finished for him. Eddie’s shoulders slumped as he nodded. 

“She came in and she was so mad at me,” Eddie said. “And I get that, I deserve it, but she started crying, and asking why he hadn’t called. I guess he’d canceled on her a few times using work as an excuse. He’d told her he was fine, just busy. And she’d realized that Chimney had lied, that things hadn’t gone smoothly when Buck started back. So not only had her boyfriend lied to her, but her brother did too. All to protect the people that were hurting him. She said she was happy for him and left. He wanted to try and explain. Buck was so upset, and I got mad and I tried to stop her, but she got mad.” Eddie sighed. “I guess she feels like we took him away from her.”

“Like Doug did.” Bobby nodded.

“What?” Eddie said.

“Eddie listen, I think you have two problems here. One, yeah you guys really should have called her. Maddie has tried to be by her brother’s side after the truck, while he was healing. She clearly tried to be with him during all this. Every time he has almost died, she’s done everything she could to be there. Even while dealing with the fact she was struggling not so long ago herself. She nearly died herself. Which brings me to problem number two. Eddie, she had a horribly abusive husband who kidnapped her and tried to kill her. Before that he had forced a bond, cut her off from her family, and he hunted her down when she left him. She had to kill him before he could kill her. You don’t think that maybe, just maybe this hits a bit too close to home for her?”

Eddie’s brow furrowed. “She can’t possibly think I’m anything like that fucking asshole. I love Buck.” 

“And Doug said he loved her,” Bobby said. “I’m not saying you’re anything like Doug. I’m just saying maybe try seeing it from her perspective. She just got her brother back. Then he nearly died crushed under a ladder truck. Then he nearly died from a pulmonary embolism. Then he nearly died at the pier. Two of the three times she just had to sit back and watch her brother almost die. You remember how hard that was for the rest of us. She practically raised him, imagine how hard that was for her. Then she gets a phone call that not only did he almost die again but that you forced a bond to supposedly save him. Now, look at it as if you’d spent most of your life taking care of him. Think about how you would feel watching something happen to your sisters or even Christopher.” 

“I had to, it was the only way,” Eddie said. “I know it wasn’t ideal, and we’re dealing with it.”

“I know that, and I’m sure she does too. That doesn’t mean she has to be happy about it,” Bobby said. “She’s hurting, Eddie. She felt she had no control over her life under Doug, and she probably feels like she has no control over everything again. She feels like she is losing her brother again.”

“I wouldn’t keep him from her,” Eddie frowned. “That would be cruel.”

“If you haven’t noticed,” Bobby sighed and shook his head. “Cruelty is something the Buckley siblings are all too familiar with.”

“She isn’t answering my calls either,” Chim said. 

“I didn’t mean to not call, I just…” Buck blinked a few times, trying to get a grip on his emotions. He loved his sister. He wouldn’t have survived growing up without her. He felt absolutely horrible for forgetting to call her. “I’m a shitty brother.”

“Oh Buckaroo,” Hen shook her head. “Yeah, you messed up, but she’ll come around because that is what family does. It might take some time, but she will. Just remind her you’re still there for her.” Hen said and then turned to Chimney. “What did you expect to happen, Chim? You lied to your girlfriend, which meant you knew what was going on was stupid and yet instead of knocking some sense into all of us, you doubled down. You are going to have to do a lot of begging and probably something pretty epic to make up for it. But, don’t make promises you can’t keep, she has had enough of that already for a lifetime.” She turned back to Buck. “Glad you’re back, Buckaroo.” She hugged him. “If I think of anything that might help you and your sister, I will let you know.” She smirked at Chim. “But you, you’re on your own.”


	2. Nothing good is ever easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and Buck meet up to discuss what has been happening with Buck. It does not go the way Buck was hoping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is long overdue. I’ve had it started for a long time. But here it is. I hope to maybe do a chapter three, since I barely even mentioned Chim. That relationship needs to be fixed too. I haven’t forgotten. Buddie may be the main focus. Buckley Siblings more so in this chapter. Madney will have something, I swear.  
> Unbeta'd

Buck's good leg bounced up and down anxiously as he sat on the park bench.

“Breathe, Buckaroo,” Carla told him.

Buck let out a shaky laugh but did as the omega beside him suggested and took a deep breath. 

“Hey,” Carla put a hand on his arm. “No matter what happens, we’re here for you.” She nodded to where Chris was playing on the playground with some kids he knew from school. 

“Thanks, Carla.” Buck gave her a weak smile, put his hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Just remember that,” Carla said as she began to stand up. Buck’s head snapped up and he looked around, his eyes catching sight of his sister’s approaching form. “I’ll be just over there.” Carla gestured to where the mother of one of the other kid’s sat. Buck nodded. He stood up as his sister got closer. 

“Evan,” Maddie said when she finally reached him. 

Buck could tell she was trying to keep herself guarded. “Hey, Maddie,” Buck nodded. “Thanks for coming, I...I really appreciate it.” 

“Mmhmm.” Maddie looked around, she took note of Carla and forced a smile when Christopher waved at her. “Sit down before you make everyone nervous.” She said as she sat on the bench. Buck did as he was told. “What no Eddie?” Maddie looked over at her brother.

“Uh, no,” Buck nervously scratched at the back of his neck. “He had a shift.” It was silent for a moment. Maddie sighed and rubbed her forehead. 

“I really am sorry, Maddie.” Buck said. “We didn’t mean to hurt you, we just-”

“I don’t want to hear the we, Buck,” Maddie said. “I want to hear what you have to say, you feel. Just you. Not your  _ mate _ .” The word came out half spat. “Not what your alpha boss has to say either.”

Buck was a bit taken aback by her words, “Me?”

Maddie took a deep breath, clearly trying to calm herself. “Yes, you, Evan Buckley. Don’t think about what the alphas you have surrounded yourself with have to say. If it was just you sitting here, no Carla or Chris, how would you feel?”

“Well, I’m anxious as hell and confused,” Buck stated. 

“Because of me,” Maddie shook her head.

“Because I have no idea what to do to fix this,” Buck admitted. 

“And why do you have to be the one to fix this?” Maddie asked. 

“Because someone has to,” Buck stated. 

“Buck,” Maddie looked at her brother. “You are-”

“Frustrating? Yeah, I get that a lot.” 

“Evan, no.” Maddie said. “I mean, yeah all brothers are frustrating. But I need you to understand something.” Buck looked at his sister, listening carefully to whatever she had to say. “You are more than just your relationships, you know that right?” 

“I...Of course,” Buck answered.

“Are you sure? I mean I know we just found each other again,” Maddie started, “and I know I was gone for a long time, and I might not know you as well as I thought I did-”

“I’m still me, Mads,” Buck said, cutting her off. 

“Good, don’t let him, change that. Okay?” 

“Who, Eddie?” Buck asked, a bit confused trying to keep track of where the conversation was going. 

“Yes, Eddie, but all of them, really.” Maddie gave him a sad smile. “Evan, I know you, or at least I did. I know you think that your relationships are more important than your own well being. You always wanted people to like you.” She put a hand on his. “I was the same way.”

“What are you saying, Maddie?”

Maddie gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m saying don’t make the mistakes I did, Buck.” 

Buck looked up at her in disbelief. “Wait, you think-”

“Doesn’t really matter what I think,” Maddie said as she stood up.

“It actually does,” Buck stared at her. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did she really think he was in a situation as bad as she was in with Doug. “Eddie’s not-, he loves me, Maddie.”

“Okay, Buck.” Maddie nodded. 

“I’m serious, he would never...Maddie look at me.” Buck gripped his sister’s shoulders so he was sure he had her full attention, that she needed to understand. When he was sure he had her focus he nodded. “Eddie didn’t keep me from calling you. Not like you’re thinking. Chim told us to call you when we were leaving the station, but I was exhausted. I wasn’t thinking. I just wanted to go home, hug Christopher and sleep. And I did, we had lunch with Carla, who was not happy with Eddie by the way. You aren’t the only one that thinks he screwed up.”

“Good.” Maddie stated. 

Buck snorted. “And Athena, oh man, she was pissed at Bobby. She said the whole team has got to answer for what happened.”

“She isn’t wrong,” Maddie huffed.

“Maddie,” Buck gave her shoulder a slight squeeze. “I messed up. Me. Your brother, Evan. I was tired and I have had a real shitty few months, and I know I should have told you, but I didn’t know how. And then bam, complete 180. The people who had been ignoring me and putting me down, were fussing over me. Everyone was hovering and I was so sore and tired. It damn near gave me whiplash. I was so confused, but I didn’t know how to handle it all. I know I should have called. I started to feel better, and then we went to Athena and Bobby’s and I know it was unfair of me to not call you before then. But, I was trying to get better for my next shift.”

“And you just didn’t think about calling me,” Maddie said sadly.

“No, I didn’t want you to worry,” Buck admitted. 

Maddie let out a bitter laugh. “It was a bit late for that.” 

“I see that now.” Buck's shoulders sagged.

“Well, just please don't do it again, okay?" Maddie gave him a soft smile.

"Are...are we good?" Buck asked nervously.

"You and me are," Maddie affirmed.

"Why do I sense but?" Buck asked.

"Because there is one, I think we are okay, but Buck, I just...I need some time."

"Time? Time for what?" 

Maddie nervously reached up to rub the scar from her forced bonding bite. "I just, do." Maddie smiled, "but I'll call you later, okay?" She stood to leave.

"You're leaving already?" Buck stared up at her.

"It'll be okay, baby brother," Maddie smiled down at him before giving him a quick hug. "It's not going to be like before, I'll still be here. I promise, I'll see you soon." 

"Soon," Buck nodded. With a final goodbye Maddie left. 

"You okay, Buckaroo?" Carla came over and sat beside him. 

Buck scrubbed a few tears off his face. "She said we were okay, but she needed time. How can it be both? How can we be okay but she doesn't want to be around?"

"Well, maybe she just wanted you to know she loves you but she is still hurting," Carla answered.

"I just want to fix this," Buck frowned. "I want my family back."

"Oh sweetie," Carla hugged him. "Maybe you aren't the one that needs to fix things." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!  
> Send me prompts on tumblr @sortofanobsession


	3. A step in the right direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie lets Chimney try and explain recent events to her. Maddie calls her brother to clear up a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic just keeps getting longer without wrapping up, so I will probably add another chapter or 2 to this soon. For now here is some Madney and Buckley Siblings.  
> Unbeta’d.

Chimney gripped the flowers tightly and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He had heard from a grumpy Eddie that Buck would be meeting with Maddie while Eddie worked, much to Eddie's dismay. He figured maybe he should try and fix things too. He listened as footsteps approached and heard a groan. The door cracked open, but the chain made sure it was a small gap.

"I don't want to talk to you," Maddie said, her glare clear through the gap.

"I know; I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. We didn't realize he-"

"You said he was fine," Maddie stated.

"I...Maddie, I know I messed up. Please, can you just let me in, and I'll explain. If you don't want me here after that, then I'll go," Chimney begged. The door closed only to be opened all the way. 

"You have five minutes," Maddie said as she walked to her living room. Chimney stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you," Chimney said. He tried to hand her the flowers, but she wouldn't take them. He carefully set them down on the table. "Okay, I know I did everything wrong. I should've told you the truth."

"And?" Maddie prompted him.

"And I should've stuck up for your brother," he added. "We're supposed to look out for our teammate, and we dropped the ball."

"No, you guys smashed that ball into his face and rubbed dirt in his wounds," Maddie glared at him.

"I guess we did. We let it go too far. Honestly, we didn't realize how bad it had gotten between him and Eddie. I mean the whole thing in the grocery store was a big red flag, but then Buck dropped the suit. Sure, we gave him the silent treatment because it was all a total mess, and Cap was still a bit upset that Buck singled him out, but really he was just trying to keep Buck safe. I know Buck thinks the chores were punishment, but they weren't. We should have noticed he wasn't doing well, and that's on us."

Maddie scoffed. "Seemed like punishment to me, Howie."

"But Cap didn't mean it that way, not really. Sure he was a bit rough about it. He's an alpha and tends to have an edge to his actions sometimes, especially when your brother is involved. He was keeping Buck busy. If he kept Buck on chore duty then Buck would be safe at the firehouse. Sure his words were probably too harsh. Bobby has history, he has been through a lot. I mean, Buck was injured in the first place because of Bobby's past. But Buck wouldn't be out doing dangerous things on calls if he was at the station. And Hen and I, we didn't want to make it worse. Angry alphas sometimes just need to work it out, so we avoided it. We didn't really think about how staying out of it might look a bit extra, but we were all hurting."

"What?" Maddie asked.

"Buck is the team's only omega. Bobby's lost too many people in his life already and he's been sitting in hospital rooms with Buck since before you came back. Eddie had just buried his son's mother and then nearly had to do the same with Buck. They're alphas. Emotionally stunted and oblivious often, but they tend to go way too hard into protecting him." 

"Okay, stop," Maddie said. 

"What? Why?" 

"Because I don't want to hear any more about those alphas. Both you and Buck just keep making excuses for them. I get they are family to you, but did they ever say to you flat out tell you that, or are you just assuming." 

Chimney thought about it. He wasn't sure how to answer that.

"See, that is it!" Maddie shouted. "After everything that has happened. You remember how wrong assumptions are."

"Maddie," Chim took a step towards her, wanting nothing more than to calm her.

"No! Don't you 'Maddie' me," she took a step back and glared. "You say on a bench with an alpha that had everyone convinced he was just loving and protective. He had you assuming he was decent, right up until he stabbed you!" Maddie stared at him. It finally clicked in Chimney's mind. This was all about Doug.

"Maddie," Chim went over and took her hand, shocked she didn't pull away. "This isn't anything like that."

"How could you possibly know that?" She shook her head, her free hand reaching up to her own scarred bite mark. "They always say it is for our own good. Do you know how often I was told, 'oh that's just an alpha' or 'that's just instincts'? Everyone always makes excuses for their behavior."

"No, Maddie, this…" Chim sighed. He could see it. How could he possibly explain without seeming to make it worse? So he made a decision. He pulled her to him and hugged her tight. "Then I won’t make excuses for them."

"I don't want him hurting," Maddie said, burying her face into the .other beta's shirt. "How can I just let him-" Tears now freely flowing.

"Then we don't," Chim said. 

"What?" Maddie pulled back to look at him.

"We do what no one was smart enough to do before," Chim said, smiling at her. "Maybe we double down."

"Howie, what are you saying?"

"You said we couldn't be sure. So let's make sure. We watch for any tiny sign that they are treating Buck badly, and we step in. I'll make sure nothing happens at work, and you," Chim nudged her chin. "You can make sure he is okay at home. Sound good?"

"You...you would really go up against Bobby and Eddie to protect my brother?"

"I should have been all along. I see that now," Chim admitted. 

"Even though Bobby is your Captain?"

"Hey, even more reason he shouldn't be a dick to Buck, he should know better. Buck was isolated a long time. He might push back if he thinks we might try and-"

"Oh god," Maddie pulled away. The realization of her decision earlier hitting her hard. "I messed up." 

"What?" Chim stared at her, confused.

"He was isolated, and then I got angry, and I said I needed time."

"Okay?"

"He...he must think I'm pulling away again," Maddie said, grabbing her phone. 

"Hey, wait," Chim said, putting his hand over her phone. "We can fix that, but we agree on this, right? We'll just keep a closer eye on things?"

Maddie nodded. "We make extra sure." 

"Okay," Chim nodded too, pulling his hand back. Maddie immediately started pushing numbers on her phone. Chim wasn't sure where exactly the two of them stood, but she hadn't pushed him away, and she hadn't kicked him out. He would take that as a win.

Carla and Christopher had done their best to cheer Buck up after they left the park. The Male omega did his best to smile, but it was difficult. Eddie getting home from work had only helped him feel a tiny bit better, at least until he ran out to grab some much-needed groceries. Buck and Christopher had settled in to watch some cartoons when Buck’s phone rang.

Buck was surprised when Maddie's name popped up on his phone. He answered quickly. "Hey, Maddie."

"Hey Buck," Maddie started. "About earlier-"

"Mads, I know I messed up, but-" 

"No, Buck," Maddie had to stop him. "I messed up."

"What?" Buck was completely shocked.

"Howie helped me realize that everything is just a huge mess, and well," Maddie took a calming breath. "I handled it wrong and made it worse."

"No, Maddie, we handled it wrong. We should have called," Buck admitted. 

"No, well...yeah, a call would have-" She paused to look over at Chimney. 

"On topic," Chim whispered, "Just try and stay on topic."

Maddie nodded. "But that's not what I called about."

"Then what did you call about?" Buck asked.

"I told you I needed time, and that...that's not fair to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that by saying that I was doing exactly what ended us up here in the first place. I wasn't helping anything. I was avoiding the issue because it hurts." 

"We never wanted to hurt you, Maddie," Buck said but remembered part of what she had said earlier. "I really never wanted that. Ever. Not when I cancelled those few times and definitely not now."

"I know that, Buck," Maddie said. "And I didn't realize that asking you for time would hurt you."

"I'm okay, Maddie," Buck told her.

"That's good, but I need you to understand I need time to come to terms with everything happening, BUT that time doesn't have to be without us seeing each other. The opposite actually."

"Wait, really?" Buck felt like a bit of the weight that had settled deep in his chest lifted.

"Yes, really." Maddie chuckled. "If what you guys keeps saying, that this isn't like...isn't like well, like  _ before _ ," Maddie hoped the emphasis was enough to convey her meaning. "How could I possibly see that if I push everyone away. If I really want to make sure you're okay, then I need to be there. Does that make sense?"

"Yes! I mean, yeah," Buck grinned. "So we can go back to meeting for like breakfast or lunch again, like every week?"

"Of course, yeah," Maddie assured him. "At least, phone calls and texts too."

"So...we're good?" Buck asked.

"I think we are," Maddie smiled. 

"Okay," Buck said, finally letting himself relax. 

"I'm going to go but text or call if you need me, okay?" Maddie told him.

"Yeah, okay." 

"Okay, love you, little brother." 

"Love you too, big sister."

Eddie was relieved when he returned home from the store, and the anxious feeling in his chest had eased some. He let himself in the door. He was putting the groceries away in the kitchen when Buck joined him. Eddie ended up doing a double-take. Buck looked happier than he had before he'd left for the store. 

"Hey, what's up?" Eddie asked as he finished putting juice boxes in the fridge. 

"Maddie called," Buck stated. 

Eddie stopped unpacking the groceries and turned to focus on Buck entirely. "She did, did she?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah," Buck nodded. "She changed her mind."

"About…" Eddie prompted.

"Spending time with her," Buck answered. "She said we could go back to normal."

Eddie wondered if that was even possible. Their lives were different. They weren't like before. "And that's good?"

"I think so," Buck said. "It means getting to see my sister for lunch or breakfast again. It means she doesn't hate me."

"She should never have hated you before," Eddie noted.

"She didn't, or I mean I don't think she did," Buck told him.

"You don't know?"

"To be fair a few days ago, I was pretty sure everyone hated me, you included. Now, look where we are."

"I never hated you," Eddie walked over and put his hand on the still healing mark. "I hated the whole damn situation, sure. Never you."

"I think it's the same for her," Buck stated. Eddie sighed. "I'm serious, Eddie. She said she wants to believe that this," Buck gestured between the two of them. "Isn't like what she went through."

"She really thinks I'm as bad as that son of a bitch," Eddie grit his teeth. 

"She wants to believe you're better. I know she does. Eddie, I think she's just scared."

"Scared of me?" 

"She's scared for me."

"Because of me," Eddie stated.

"Because of Doug," Buck told him. "You saw what he did to her, what he made her do, what he did to Chimney."

"Exactly! I would never do that to you," Eddie emphasized.

"I know that," Buck assured him. "We just have to prove it to her."

"I don't have to prove anything to anyone but you. You’re my mate."

"And she is my sister," Buck told him, "and honestly, I lost her to Doug once, I got her back, and he nearly took her from me forever. I can't lose her now. Eddie, you have sisters," Buck crossed his arms. "You'd die for them, kill for them."

"Okay, okay," Eddie said. "You're right. I’d have torn apart anyone that did half of what that asshole did to her, to my sisters."

"I'm not saying you have to do anything but just be you," Buck assured him. "Just be patient with her, okay?"

"I will do my best," Eddie conceded.

"That is all I'm asking for," Buck grinned before kissing Eddie. "Now, let's finish those groceries so we can get dinner going." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> I own nothing.  
> Feel free to find me on tumblr @sortofanobsession.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
